


This is What Netflix and Chill is, Right?

by casualpastelgay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10104137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualpastelgay/pseuds/casualpastelgay
Summary: Saeyoung has a bit of couch fun with his male!MC~.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is taken directly from my tumblr - although may be edited slightly better. My tumblr address can be found on my profile if you're interested.
> 
> \-----
> 
> This is a long, lonnnnng overdue request by @cxrcusmxnster(tumblr). I got this sometime in October I think and I was afraid of it because I’ve never written boyxboy before. I hope it’s naughty enough for you. Contains: Saeyoung not being able to keep his glasses on his face, overstimulation, really awful jokes, teasing, anal sex, and oral sex.

“Hey, Babe?” You glanced down at the smiling redhead, who was lazily lounging in your lap. His face was tilted towards your stomach and a mischievous expression graced his features.

“What is it, Saeyoung?” Your reply was slow, which made Saeyoung’s eyes sparkle even more.

He propped up on his elbow, pressing the point in between your thighs as he continued to smile at you. “I was just wondering if there was anything you wanted to do today…” Saeyoung wiggled his elbow, slowly nudging it closer to your crotch.

A blush started to creep its way across your cheeks as Saeyoung tried to make you squirm. “I thought we were watching a movie.” You gestured towards the screen of the TV in front of you, a chick flick which neither of you were paying much attention to continued to lazily build up an overused plot as two characters continued to deny each other’s love.

Saeyoung sighed and turned his head slightly to glance at the screen, his glasses tilted forward over the bridge of his nose as he silently judged the movie. “Oh, but I know you love him, you two were made for each other…!” Saeyoung mocked the way-too-dramatic way of speech of one of the characters, the back of his hand flying up to press against his forehead.

There was a dull _click_ when Saeyoung’s overly enthusiastic mocking of the film caused his glasses to fall off their precarious perch on his nose onto the wooden living room floor.

“Stop laughing at me.” Saeyoung grumbled as he raised off your lap then bent down to grab his glasses.

You tried to quiet your chuckling while Saeyoung cleaned his glasses with the hem of his shirt. You pulled Saeyoung’s glasses from his hands then slowly raised them to his eyes, leaning closer to his face as you put them back in their original position. “Sorry…”

Saeyoung’s yellow-gold eyes flickered when you continued to shift nearer to him. It seemed to happen in both slow motion and quick motion as the two of you locked lips.

Your hands trailed down Saeyoung’s back and gripped him tighter against your body as Saeyoung pressed foward, knocking you backwards onto the couch. “ _Dammit_!” You growled when your head smacked against the television remote, your lips pulling off Saeyoung’s.

It was Saeyoung’s turn to start laughing at you as you pulled the remote out from under you. The TV went silent when you pressed the ‘power’ button on the remote, your eyes shifted to stare at Saeyoung as he hovered above you, still laughing.

He took the remote out of your hands and put it on the coffee table, then leaned in close and kissed your nose. “You’re adorable, MC.” Saeyoung was still laughing lightly as his lips melded against yours once again.

You groaned lightly in response, pressing your tongue against Saeyoung’s lips, licking against them until he parted them and tangled his tongue with yours. The kiss you shared continued to deepen, your moans echoing off each other until a warm hand started to wind its way up your chest.

“ _Saeyoung_!” You gasped when he pinched one of your nipples, causing your back to arch slightly and your hips to press up against his. You could feel the growing erection in his pants rubbing against yours, the feeling made heat skyrocket and pool in your lower regions.

His other hand cupped your crotch, palming your member as it continued to stiffen. You squirmed lightly as Saeyoung’s lips worked yours into a mush. His hand moved from under your shirt to tugging yours off.

“ _This is what Netflix and Chill is, right?_ ” Saeyoung laughed. You felt a strong urge to smack him upside the head, but the pressure on your crotch suddenly increased as Saeyoung grabbed and massaged it, which made you forget his awful joke immediately.

Saeyoung’s lips moved down your collarbone, nipping and sucking as he worked to pull your pants off. You made it difficult by the way your hips kept rolling against his, but Saeyoung couldn’t complain.

You reached for Saeyoung’s shirt once you laid before him in just your underwear, his kisses falling upon your lips again only briefly stopping so his shirt could come off and be deposited on the floor. His hips were pressed against yours, both of you long past hard with desire for each other.

He had a knack for teasing you before he really got started. Saeyoung’s grinding continued to fluctuate in speed and pressure. It was impossible to get used to or to keep his rhythm. Your hips bucked and you moaned, desperately grabbing at his shoulders as he smirked down at you.

“I can’t believe you when you say you don’t like being teased when you react like this, Babe.” Saeyoung growled, his lips suddenly by your ear. There wasn’t much you could to deny that you _did_ enjoy his teasing. It always made what came after so much _better_.

You tried to reach down to grab Saeyoung’s clothed member, but he intercepted your hand and pinned it down on the couch. “Saeyounnnn~…” You tried to protest but Saeyoung’s grinding suddenly increased in tempo. Your back arched as you neared release, but Saeyoung stopped while you were just about on the edge.

“Gotta try harder than that~” Saeyoung chuckled, his lips closed around your earlobe, suckling and tugging on it. The smacking noises made you shiver as Saeyoung finally pulled off your underwear.

Saeyoung shuddered as he saw your length pop up, dripping with precum as you waited for him. He tugged off his own pants and underwear then pressed his hips against yours, grabbing both his and your members in one of his hands and pumping them together.

You panted as tremors rocked through your body, pulling Saeyoung towards you to kiss him. The pair of you tangled on the couch, dark noises rising from your throats as you both came close to a long awaited orgasm.

You tipped first, grunting and tangling your fingers in Saeyoung’s mop of red hair as you came for him. Saeyoung used the extra lubrication to pump his hand faster, holding you down as you shuddered and instinctively squirmed away from the overstimulation.

A strangled noise came from Saeyoung’s throat as he came as well. His hand released your members, the pair of you grinded against each other as you kissed. The passion between your growing with each passing second. You wanted to feel _more_ of him to hear _more_ of the noises he could make.

Saeyoung grunted in question when you raised up and pushed him backwards, his eyes widening when your lips started to stroke his length. “Ahh, Babe…~” He hissed as you took him in your mouth.

Your tongue swirled and lavished over Saeyoung’s head as you took him into your mouth. One of your hands pumped up and down his shaft as your lips worked a trance over him. Saeyoung’s muscles rippled as he rolled his hips, one of his hands clutching at your hair as the other tried to find something else to anchor onto.

You hummed against his member as Saeyoung started to gasp. Sweat trickled across his forehead as you kept sensual eye contact with him. You took more of him into your mouth, causing Saeyoung to raise his back off the couch. He looked almost _possessed_ by the pleasure you were giving him.

Saeyoung cursed under his breath as he released, his lower body quivering as you lapped up the cum that strayed down his length. The two of you panted and stared at each other after you pulled your mouth away from him, studying each other like rival wild animals who weren’t sure who outmatched who.

The first to pounce was Saeyoung, his chest heaving as he roughly clutched your member, pumping it quickly. You writhed as he raised your hips with his other hand, rubbing cum over your opening then pressing the tip of his cock to your waiting ass.

“Are you ready for more, MC?” He panted as he continued to pump your length with his hand.

You nodded, unable to speak with your fervent _need_ for Saeyoung to just be _inside_ you already.

A quick thrust made your body tense and quake as Saeyoung hilted himself, your mind blanked and swirled as the pleasure of Saeyoung massaging your length and thrusting inside you made you feel almost feral. A growl from your lips pulled Saeyoung to kiss you, your tongues tangled outside your mouths as he continued to surely fuck away your sanity.

Saeyoung pressed against a deep part inside of you that made you cry out for him, your hips shuddering as you came. You panted against Saeyoung’s lips as he continued to thrust inside of you, releasing again himself after a short time.

“This _is_ what Netflix and Chill is, by the way.” You rasped as Saeyoung pulled out of you then collapsed on your chest. He snorted as he nuzzled against your neck.

“I _know_.” Saeyoung retorted, laughing lightly as he pressed soft kisses to your throat.

Your legs were still tangled with his as you basked in the afterglow of sex. Saeyoung slowly raised his head, you noticed his glasses were once again nowhere to be found on his face. “Can you see?” You laughed.

Saeyoung smirked and leaned in to kiss your lips, softly deepening the kiss before he replied.

“I don’t need to see to know _exactly_ what faces you’re making when I please you, MC.”


End file.
